Life in the MCRmy
by sooty30
Summary: When Gerard Way sees Molly Daily underage drinking at one of his concerts, what will happen. (The band all become father figures to Molly) WILL CONTAIN SPANKING IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Molly woke up at 6:00 AM, just as the alarm started playing on her iPhone. She had totally forgotten what day it was until she listened to the song being played and looked at the message displayed. Suddenly, the music got louder and Welcome to the Black Parade started to play. She jumped up out of bed, had a shower, put her make up on and got dressed as quickly as possible. Today was the day. Today Molly was going to see My Chemical Romance at last. She had waited for this moment for years, she has only just been declared old enough to get into the concert without an adult and she couldn't wait! She could finally do what she wanted to do! She finished perfecting her hair into a messy bun and straightened up her black parade shirt and jacket. She wanted to look perfect, after all, she was standing right at the front, right in front of Gerard. She raced downstairs, and made some chocolate pop tarts before she called her taxi for her to get the airport. It didn't take her long to get to London Gatwick, but she still had a lot of time before her Her bus to London left at 7:30, and she got there at 7:45. Molly was shaking with nerves, she was finally going to be meeting Gerard in a few hours! As she sat down next to a woman with a young child, she checked she had everything. (Her phone, some money, fake ID, her actual ID, My Chemical Romance tickets, her bus, her iPad and her essentials like clothes and hairbrush) she pulled her iPad out of her bag to watch a few movies for the four hour. After the second movie, she started to become bored (you can only watch a certain number of movies at once!) and the young girl next to her started crying, she to, was bored. Molly turned on Netflix Kids on her iPad and handed it to the girl.  
"Watch what you want on there, just don't exit kids, you shouldn't be bored for the rest of the trip"  
"Thank you!" the little girl looked beyond happy at the fact that she had hours of TV shows and movies to watch.  
Molly settled down to catch up on the sleep that she missed. It was about 11:15 when the child's mum woke Molly up, telling her that the would be stopping very soon and to give her the iPad back, thanking her.  
Molly was the most excited she had been in her life, it was seven hours and she was going to meet her idol. She knew all of the songs by heart, and even spent all of her future university funding to see the band at the iTunes festival. As soon as she got to the station, she waved goodbye to the little girl and her mum, hoping to maybe see them again on her week long visit. Apparently, her hotel was in walking distance of the station, so that means she was saving money for later on. After asking a few nice people, she found her hotel. It was called The Karn Plaza and it was quite a small, shabby place but it would be okay for a week. She got all of her stuff unpacked and the first thing she did was get everything ready for the concert. That included going to the nearest off license with her fake ID (it said she was 21) to buy some beer and cigarettes. By the time she got back to her hotel, it was 17:00, she had JUST enough time to redo her hair and perfect her eyeliner and lipstick. She decided to change her clothes as well. Molly put on her Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge shirt, keeping on her Black Parade Jacket and wore black skinny jeans with Doc Martin boots. It was 18:00 by the time she had finished, but she still looked no older than 15. Molly went outside of the hotel and hailed a cab to take her to the O2 arena. She got there at 18:45, and practically ran through the doors, showing her real ID, and standing at the front of the stage. While she was there, she spoke to some other people from the MCRmy and made a few new friends. She was still talking to Francesca Hilton when the clock struck 19:00 and the heart monitor started beating. It was time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally happening! She was there, right in front of Gerard and he looked amazing. He sang so well and said so many inspirational things and they hadn't even played up to Welcome to the Black Parade yet! Ray and Frank we jumping around the stage smiling and Mikey was just stood there, doing his little poker face expression. Just after Give Em Hell Kid, Gerard started talking and Molly started drinking. He waved his arm at Molly. "Give me that." he pointed to her beer and molly ignored him, drinking somemore. "Give me that." Gerard pointed again, looking angry. Molly stretched over the barrier to hand him the drink, "I want to see you after the show," he whispered to Molly, glaring, only she could hear what he said. Gerard carried on talking about his daughter and launched into Planetary [GO!] While the song was playing, Gerard looked knowingly at the band.  
The rest of the concert went great, there were lights, dancing, moshing, and by the time the band had finished playing Famous Last words, Molly was very drunk.  
"Thank you very much London! It's great being back home to see you all again!"  
Molly started staggering out of the concert before Gerard said, "Don't forget, I want to see the girl in the revenge shirt backstage please."  
'Shit, he looked really mad earlier as well' Molly thought. If it was any other person, she would be out of the door already, but it was Gerard Way and she wasn't going to just pass up an opportunity to meet him because he looked a little bit mad (maybe a lot but who cares), so she went back stage to look for him.  
By the time Molly got there, Gerard was leant against the wall with two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed her one and led her into a small room.  
"What's your name?" he asked her, so far he didn't seem mad, which was a good sign.  
"What's it to you?" She slurred, not wanting to answer any of his questions at the moment.  
"I'll ask you again, what is your name?" Gerard's patience was wearing thin, he saw her drinking alcohol and she is very clearly under aged. He was about to call Mikey in, who was ten times more sterner than he was but she answered.  
"Molly Daily..." She slurred  
"Okay, thank you Molly. How old are you?"  
"I don't have to answer any of your questions..."  
"I _will _call Mikey in and he won't hesitate to give you a spanking JUST for being drunk. How old are you, Molly?"  
"Fourteen," she whispered.  
"And where are your parents, Molly?"  
"Why am I even answering your questions? It's none of your fucking business!"  
Gerard grabbed her by her wrist, bent her over his arm and swatted her hard three times.  
"OW! Why did you do that?! You can't do that!"  
"I'm a patient man, Molly, but my patience is running thin. Where are your parents?"  
"I don't have any, I have been living by myself for three years, but I'm doing just fine!" Molly was still stood there, her arms folded, resisting the urge to rub her backside.  
"You're coming back to the tour bus, we have a spare room. You aren't roaming the streets while you are this drunk, and don't think I won't talk to you about that either. Don't you dare think about arguing back."  
Molly timidly followed him into the tour bus and met the rest of the band. She was still sipping her coffee when Gerard told her to go and lie down, so she put it on the bedside table and tried not to think about how rude she had been to Gerard and how she was now sleeping on the band's tour bus. She didn't expect what was to come in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly woke up quite late on the morning after the concert, completely unaware of her surroundings. Sitting up, she noticed the glass of water and an aspirin tablet on the small bed side table. She stood up, immediately regretting it, the room spun and her head pounded. She quickly grabbed the water and downed the aspirin as quickly as she could, hoping it would make her feel better. Molly laid back down again, taking in her new surroundings. She wasn't in her hotel, it was FAR to fancy for that, but then she remembered. She remembered drinking WAY to much at the concert, Gerard noticing her age, how rude she was to him, how he told her that she had to stay on the tour bus that night. Then she remembered a major point of last night, he spanked her. Molly's idol had to spank her because of how rude she was being. "SHIT!" she shouted, realizing where she was.  
"Mind your language!" she heard one of the men shout, her head was still hurting, but she presumed it was Mikey.  
"What am I doing here?" She walked through the door slowly, trying to get her bearings. The tour bus was surprisingly large, it was larger than her hotel room. She eventually found where the voice came from, she walked into the spacious living area and saw the whole band sitting on a large sofa, with an empty chair placed in front of it.  
"Ah, Molly. Take a seat." Frank said, with a small, polite smile on his face.  
Gerard and Ray's expression's were unreadable, but Mikey looked a little bit angry. Maybe because she swore earlier.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" Gerard asked her calmly.  
"Bits and pieces..." Molly looked down, embarrassed at the way she acted. "I remember how rude I was to you and what you did because I was rude."  
"Good. You also said you didn't have any parents, is this true?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you lying to us, Molly?" Ray's face grew stern, this was the first time she had heard him speak since she arrived.  
"No."  
Ray nodded his head, she wasn't sure if he believed her though.  
"At the concert, when I saw you drinking, I had an idea. It is completely up to you if you like this idea, but the rest of the band agrees with me."  
Molly nodded her head, unsure of where this was going.  
"We would like to invite you to stay with us on our tour. You have no where to go and you CLEARLY need some authority figures in your life. That means, if you do accept our offer, you have to follow OUR rules. We will treat you like our daughter."  
"Are you seriously asking me this?!" Molly was beyond happy. Even though she was rude, they still wanted to invite her to stay with them.  
The band looked shocked, not knowing if she was happy or annoyed by the idea.  
"Fuck yeah!" She couldn't stop smiling  
"Language!" Mikey shouted but he was smirking.  
"Like Gerard said though, Molly, there will be rules. And those rules have to be followed. I do believe that you have had a taster of what would happen if you don't," Ray said.  
"Yeah... I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was drunk."  
"Obviously. This is why we are giving you rules, Molly. They're for your safety and wellbeing." Gerard said.  
"Well, they can't be THAT hard to follow, can they?"  
"Well, you have already broken three of them and we this is only the second conversation we have had." Gerard replied.  
"Oh..."  
"There aren't that many rules, they are:  
1) No alcohol, under any circumstances. You're only fourteen, we don't want you to mess up your life.  
2) No drugs, this is for the same reason as the first rule.  
3) No bad language, Mikey has already told you about this twice this morning. I can't believe I have heard those words come of a fourteen year old's mouth.  
4) If you are going out, you HAVE to tell us. It's dangerous for you to go out on your own, especially when we are touring.  
5) Treat us with respect.  
6) Don't EVER put yourself in danger.  
7) Don't lie to us about anything.  
So, do you think you can follow those rules, Molly?"  
"Hold on! That's not fair! You swear all the time, what's the difference of me swearing and you guys swearing?" Molly protested. They all knew that it would the one rule she would openly have a problem with.  
"The difference is, we are grown adults. You, on the other hand, are fourteen. Our mother would wash our mouth's out with soap if she ever heard us use the language that you have come out with this morning." Mikey said, sternly.  
"I don't care! I should be able to say what I want to, not to have my free speech restricted by a fucking band!"  
"Molly!" Ray shouted.  
"If you swear one more time, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir." she whispered.  
"Good"  
After a while, Molly agreed to the rules and sadly, the consequences that went with them. Even though it was going to be hard.  
She got up and went back to her room.


End file.
